


Haven

by WinterMagnets



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Actors, Angst, Dirty Talk, F/M, New X-Men, Writer, friends - Freeform, magneto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:39:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1502198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterMagnets/pseuds/WinterMagnets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twice a year Michael Fassbender disappears for a week and hides with his childhood friend, Eve, away from the cameras and the fans. It is his haven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haven

**Author's Note:**

> I have this friend who is VERY quiet and while we went for a coffee today this idea for a story popped into my head. Since I've had this thing for Michael lately, it was kind of a no brainer that he should be the "quiet" one in the story. The scene at the end kind of just happen, blame it on the frustration my friend caused me.

**January**

The skype call comes as expected. It’s that time of year, the time to once again see Michael’s name on the screen. Like always he does not turn the video on, it’s just his ragged voice asking “How’s this coming week for you?”

And as always she answers “I’ll be here.” And that is that. He ends the call and she goes about clearing her schedule for the coming week. She does not have to make many changes, just a dinner date with her sister and a coffee with her only friend. She leaves the house then and buys all the things she knows he likes to have in the fridge and toiletries she knows he’ll forget to bring. She prepares the guest room for him and brings another blanket to the couch because he always gets cold when sitting there reading till late at night.  

The weekend takes ages to come to an end, but Monday morning eventually comes with pouring rain. At 9 am there is a soft tap at her door that she almost misses thanks to the thunder that had started some 20 minutes earlier.

When she opens the door the sight that greets her almost physically hurts her. He’s there, wet from the rain, a three day beard only making the dark bags under his eyes more prominent. He tries to smile as he greets her with a “Hi, Eve.” His voice is even more ragged than when he called her and she wonders if he’d been chain smoking since then. “I know, I know. I look like shit. And you look great, as always.”

“Come in”, she invites him in and takes the small bag from his hand. It always amazed her to see how little men pack for a weeklong trip. She would need a large suit case. They go to his bedroom and she leaves him to shower and change while she prepares them some tea.

After 20 minutes he enters the kitchen but does not say anything. He just sits at the counter and she places the tea before him. He warms his hands on the mug and ducks his head down inhaling deeply the warm aroma but does not drink. She grabs her own mug and leans against the fridge, and after taking a sip and savouring the strong taste whispers, “things that bad, huh?”

“You have no idea” he finally answers after a minute and drinks the tea.

They spend the rest of the day in silence. Him sitting on the couch, the blanket over his legs and a long abandoned book in his lap; her on the sofa writing away. At some point he takes over the kitchen and prepares a hearty soup for them. When it’s done he invites her to eat and they eat in silence.

After the dinner he returns to the couch and just looks at her as she continues to write. Soon, however, he falls asleep. When she notices this she can finally take a longer look at him. There’s a couple more frown lines around his eyes and over his forehead. His hair is closely cropped but she can see a couple more gray hairs than there were six months ago. But what worries her the most are the signs of sleepless nights under his eyes and the general tiredness and the thinness of him. It’s like he’s been dieting for a role, but she knows that it cannot be the reason because the next role on his filming schedule does not ask that of him. She sighs and then grabs another blanket from the hallway cupboard and covers him, leaving him to sleep.

As the week progresses they continue their routine. She writes and he reads in silence, but she notices the dark bags under his eyes getting lighter and his appetite increasing. She enjoys seeing him around her house, it feels good not being alone all the time. She remembers the first time he stayed with her, some three years ago.

At that time she was a practical recluse, only leaving the house to go see his new releases when they come to the local cinema. It was always a surreal feeling seeing her childhood friend on the big screen. She would email him afterwards and tell him what she thought of the movie. And she was always honest. If she thought he sucked she’d tell him. And she would always end her emails with a “see you soon.” He would always answer the following day with a “perhaps one of these days.”

One time he did not reply and she dismissed it at first thinking that he was perhaps too busy with his schedule. She was surprised to get a different email from him a couple of days later: “could I crash at your place for a day or two? Perhaps this weekend?”

She replied “yes” immediately and that is how their times together began. He would come over twice a year, once in the winter and once in the summer, “to recharge the batteries,” he would say. They would not talk much. They would just be. And when he would leave he would whisper “thank you” and kiss her forehead.

Their time together was strange for her at first. She was not used to having another person around. She felt over-conscious of every sound she made. But soon this changed. They set up their own routine. He never tried to explain those times they spent together. He never spoke about his work or the world outside.

The few times he did speak he would ask her about the newest novel she was working on. He would discuss her recently published ones, trying to coax out of her more information about certain characters. He would always ask her what happened to them next. And he most loved to ask those questions about the most inconsequential characters in her books and never about the main protagonists.

 

**June**

Another call from Michael comes but when she answers there is only silence on the other end. At first she thinks there might be something wrong with the laptop speakers but when she turns the volume all the way up she can hear Michael breathing on the other end. “Hey, M. is everything ok?” More silence comes through the speakers but then she can hear him shuffle something around and say just one word “Monday?”

“Of course! I’ll be here, but is everything ok? M?”

“Yea. Just… Monday, ok?”

“Ok.”

Eve prepares everything over the weekend and on Monday early morning she is awakened by a rumbling of a bike outside her house and a tap on the front door. She quickly throws an oversized t-shirt on and opens the door. It is just Michael before her, no bags, just a light leather jacket and the black helmet he obviously just took off because his hair is dishevelled. “Hi, Eve.” This time he does not smile.

“Hi, M. Where are your things? Are you not staying here?”

“I’m staying here,” is all he says before he enters the house, takes his jacket and his boots off and just crashes on the couch and falls asleep. Eve settles herself on the sofa and waits for him to wake up. After an hour she gets her note book and tries to write but words fail her and she just sits there and looks at him. He is ever thinner than in January. The thin white t-shirt does nothing to hide the bony protuberances of his shoulders and she swears she can see his ribs, he’s so thin.

While she’s in the kitchen making some tea for them she hears him get up. She brings him the tea and he accepts it without a word or a look. When he finishes the tea he takes the mug to the kitchen and then asks her to join him on the terrace. Once there, he looks out to the sea and says “I’m staying here.”

“Of course you are. But where are your things?”

“They’re arriving later today, but you don’t understand, I’m _staying_. And I’m staying _here_ if that’s ok.”

It takes her some time to fully understand what he’s saying, but when she does she is even more worried. She stands by his side and gently puts a hand on his back. She can feel the bones of his spine and she is again reminded of just how thin he is.

“You know you can stay here, but why, M”

He does not answer but just leans his head on her shoulder. It’s a bit strange because he is much taller than she is but he doesn’t seem to care.

“M, look at me, please. Just tell me what’s wrong.”

He moves away from her and when he reaches the end of the terrace he starts explaining, “I can’t take it. I can’t take another empty moment of that world. I need this. This place, this house, this life. This is the only place where I can be myself. Without other people expecting things from me. Without me selling myself to the highest bidder just to ‘survive’. I don’t want to survive! I want to LIVE!”

When he says that he turns around and Eve is stunned. That must be the most he’s ever said in one go, but what truly surprises her is the fierceness of the emotion on his face. He does not stop there, he continues with the same fierceness.  

“I need you! Not just for a couple of days every six months. I need you every day. I need to see you when I’m happy not just when I’m too exhausted by the idiocy out there! I want to see what’s it like to be one of the side characters and not the focus of everyone’s attention. I want to see what it’s like waking up going shopping with you. I want to be able to talk to you all day long without being afraid I’ll say something that would show you how I truly feel. Come to think of that, perhaps it’s time you _found out_ how I truly feel…”

He runs his slender fingers through his too long hair and comes closer to her. So close she can feel his breath on her face and he raises one hand to her face and cups it. She opens her mouth to say something but stops when he speaks in a soft whisper. “I love you, Eve. I don’t even care whether you feel the same or not. If you don’t I’ll make you fall in love with me. I’ve loved you all my life. You’ve always been there with me even when I was half way around the world, you were there. Every night I tell you good night and every morning I wish you good morning in my head. But from now on I’ll say it out loud and you’ll hear me. You’ll hear me repeating those words every day because I’m not leaving. You’re stuck with me from today.”

She tries to respond with words but they fail her again and all she can do is move her hand to his face and rise to her tip toes and plant a soft kiss on his lips. His beard tickles but she ignores it. Their kiss is slow at first, gentle and chaste. But soon Michael realizes that she must feel the same as he does and he deepens the kiss. His hands are in her hair then holding her in place as if he’s afraid she’ll disappear.

His kisses become stronger. His hands bring her body closer to his as he moves them to the wall of the house. He presses her against and revels in the sounds she makes. The soft moans as his kisses move to her neck. Her quiet growl as he lightly bites her. Her moaning of his name as he whispers “Fuck, Eve, I’ve wanted this for so long” in her ear.

Soon after that Eve gently pushes him away jus to look at him. Her heart breaks for him when she sees how tired he really is. “Hey, come with me.”

He does not ask where but just holds on to her hand and follows her. She takes him to her room and he is about to say that they don’t need to have sex right away when her fingers land on his lips quieting him. “Shhhh, just trust me.” She grabs the hem of his t-shirt and takes it off. Her hands then move to his belt, unbuckle it, unbutton his jeans and take them off as well. Her fingertips are feather light over his pronounced ribs. She plants a kiss there, looks up at him and whispers, “We’ll fix this soon, but first let’s do something about this” and her fingers move to the dark bags under his eyes. “Come to bed with me.”

She gets into the bed first and he follows. He settles himself with an arm over her stomach and his face nuzzling her neck breathing her in. “I love you, Eve.”

“I love you too, Michael. Now sleep, I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Michael falls asleep almost immediately and she tries to come to grips with all the things he’d just said. He loves her, he’s loved her all this time and he’s staying. After a while she too falls asleep to the sound of his level breathing.

At first she is startled by the feel of someone’s fingers tracing patterns on her bare stomach but then she remembers who’s in bed with her and she turns her head to face Michael with a smile. “Hey. Did you sleep well?”

“The best sleep I’ve had in years,” he says before he kisses her gently. She suddenly becomes aware of their bodies touching, his thigh over hers, his hand on her stomach, the insistent hardness pressing against her hip. She tests him a bit and moves her hip. He stops moving his hand on her stomach and moves his hips away from her. “Hey, where are you going?” she asks with a smile on her face.

“I don’t want you to think that. It’s not like I can control it, I just… We don’t need to.” Again she needs to quiet him, with a kiss this time, because his mumbling is just too adorable (and adorable is not what she’s ever considered him to be). As they kiss she takes his hand off her stomach and moves it to the crotch of her panties and when he feels the wetness spreading there it’s like a switch turns on. He growls and his kisses become hungrier. He devours her almost. He moves and settles himself above her, his legs nudging hers further apart. He brings his boxer-briefs covered dick to her wet pussy and grinds. The contact causes Eve to arch her back and moan loudly, “Fuck, Michael, yes!”

The expletive takes Michael by surprise. “Dirty girl! I’ve never heard you use language like that before,” he teases her as he sneaks one hand under her shirt and his fingers find her nipple. He circles it once, twice and then pinches lightly. Her response is quiet at first, but as he increases the pressure she breathes “fuck, yes, mmmmm yes”.

“You like it like that, don’t you?” his lips are by her ear now and he continues talking to her as he grinds against her. “You like it a little bit rougher, don’t you. Not just soft and gentle. You like it unrestrained.” Her moans increase and he takes that as an encouragement to continue. “I bet you love the feel of a dick stretching your pussy those first few times it enters you. You’d beg for more, for harder. You’d scratch my back and scream my name, wouldn’t you? You’d love to be _fucked_.” The last word he times with a long grind and a pinch of her nipple.

“Yes! Yes!”

He can feel her trembling fingers dipping into his boxer briefs grabbing his ass. He can feel her nails digging into the flesh and he can’t take it any longer. “I want you!” And she lowers his briefs as he drags her t-shirt over her head. She hands him a condom, from where he does not know and does not stop to question. When the condom is on, her fingers are on his hard dick and she’s guiding it to her pussy. He moves to take her panties off but she has other ideas. She moves the cloth covering her pussy to one side, grabs his dick again and moves it to her entrance, “Later. Just fuck me now.”

They are both too eager, to tightly wound for this first time to last. Her one hand is in his hair, grabbing and pulling and the other one is between their bodies, rubbing circles into her clit. He feels the scrape of her panties with each thrust and he’s so close that tries to slow down, but then he feels the tightening of her walls around his dick and he realizes she is close too. “Fuck, Eve, yes. Cum, cum around me. I want to feel you around me.” He licks her ear trying make himself last a second or two longer, “Come, Eve. I need to feel you, I need to feel you cum with my dick pounding into you, hard. Cum for me!”

Her lips move to his neck and she bites hard as she comes. The twin feeling of her teeth almost breaking skin and the rhythmic pulsing of her pussy sends him over and he cums with her name on his lips.

They collapse next to each other, bodies covered in sweat, hair messy and breathing fast. “Wow” they both say almost at the same time.

“Why the fuck did I not say anything sooner?” he asks.

“Why the fuck didn’t you?” she replies. He laughs and turns to kiss her moving her hair out of her face.

“And a dirty mouth. Who’d have thought?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it. Would love to hear what you have to say


End file.
